1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to mud flaps for automobiles and, more particularly, to a mud flap assembly for installation on an automobile without requiring drilling of holes or other modification of the automobile body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Mud flaps are conventionally used on automobiles to prevent wheels from throwing rocks and other debris and are particularly desirable to prevent marring of the paint finish and/or damage to oil tanks and other components disposed beyond the rear wheels. Prior art mud flaps have had the disadvantages of requiring modification of the automobile body to mount the mud flap and/or of requiring the drilling of holes in the automobile body which produces a situation enhancing the prospect of rust in the body.